Kyoya's Most Selfless Act
by Kim448
Summary: We all know Kyoya isn't as bad as he makes himself sound. In fact, he is more selfless than most men when it came to love. Haruhi dreams about Kyoya's most selfless act, and confronts him about it. KyoHaru fluff. I own nothing.


_"You'll never amount to anything as a third son." They'd tell him._

 _"He's got the looks, but as a third son he doesn't really matter all that much." They whisper behind their hands._

 _"My, how terrible must it be to have your future completely unplanned for? He's almost like a commoner." The heirs would say._

 _This was all normal for Kyoya Ootori, the third son. His only purpose was essentially like his sister's— marry for business. That's all he's good for. Surely, the oldest brother would inherit everything, the second one still useful as he can be an assistant. A daughter to further some business work, but a third son? There is no room for such a thing. It's like adding an unnecessary amount of milk to your cereal— most of it is useful, though the rest is not. This has been his life all this time._

 _Ootori's do everyone for personal gain. They do not lose, they are proper businessmen. They do not slouch, cry, complain, or show emotions other than anger. They are composed individuals. There is no room for love, happiness, or friendship. This is what Kyoya's been taught all his life. So you can imagine his surprise when a certain idiot came into his life only wanting to be a friend, no ulterior motive. You can imagine the shock he felt when he realized that strange emotion he had around the idiot, was actually happiness. Something he thought he'd never have. That made him different from his brothers, as he gained one thing they didn't— friendship._

 _From then on, he had been even more determined to exceed his fathers' expectations and all his brothers' accomplishments. He stayed at the top of his grade, never lost composure, made acquaintances with future business partners, and even learned management. Yes, Kyoya Ootori was a very successful man indeed. He needed nothing more than his fathers' approval— or so he thought._

 _He managed the Host Club, handling finances and business transactions. He justified it, saying that it would help him with business in the future. (In reality, maybe he did just love his friend so much that he wanted to do something for him. Not that he'd ever admit it) He also thought it'd be a good way to get into the good graces of some females and find a potential wife. He planned every possible scenario, though he never even considered his current one._

 _He'd fallen in love._

 _To put it in better terms, he more so became infatuated with the girl than in love— though there were traces of love. His heart pounded slightly harder when he saw her, his pupils dilated to the point where they took over his whole eye, his mouth curved upward just a bit, and it seemed easier to get up in the morning. So who captured this stoic, accomplished man's heart? Who was powerful enough to capture his rare interest? Who had the honor of having such an accomplished man? Well none other than a large-brown-eyed girl. Haruhi Fujioka._

 _He's not sure how it happened, or if he could have stopped it, though he knew he could never act on these feelings, as marrying her had no merit. People normally describe him as one who does EVERYTHING for merit, never out of kindness. Except her. She could easily see through his egoist facade. She knew he pretended to be this bad person, when in reality he was much kinder than his family. She'd seen though more acts of his 'selfishness' than anyone else. She'd seen so many of his hidden kind acts. But she'd never see the kindest, most selfless thing he'd ever do..._

 _He let her love another man._

 _He knew for a while since he first met her that she and his idiotic friend would most likely end up together. Kyoya knew that maybe if he tried a little, he could've gotten her for himself. Heck, even his father told him that if he could marry her, everything was his. But he turned it all down. All out of love for his friend. For his friend had given him something that nobody else ever had, that had he not given it, he would've been more cold then ever. Again, he gave him friendship. And Kyoya would never take away his friends' happiness, not even for a girl he may love._

 _And that was Kyoya's kindest, most selfless act. The one that truly proves, he works form the shadows._

"—ruhi! Haruhi! Wake up before I add my wasted time to your debt." She opened her eyes with a start. What happened? She had dreamt of Kyoya for some reason, and it wasn't a pleasant dream. She dreamt of his tragic life, from the reality of being the third son to his appreciation for his friend. _Could it be that he really gave up his feelings for her just for Tamaki_? She felt a wetness under her eyes. They were tears. _Was she crying_?

"What were you dreaming about? You began crying quite a lot in your sleep. Here, have a tissue." She accepted it gratefully. She realized her and Kyoya were alone. She was in the club room, and club seemed to have ended a while ago. Was he waiting for her to wake up?

"Thank you. I just had a bad dream. What happened? Where is everyone else?" She asked him.

He turned around nonchalantly, seeming to pack his laptop and notebook. "They already left. You had fallen asleep and everyone wanted to stay, but they all had things to do. I was finishing up on some things, though I noticed you were sobbing a bit. I just finished my work, so I had to wake you up either way." He said. She noticed something lately. He always avoids looking her in the eye. Is it because his pupil dilated like it did in the dream? She suddenly felt like confronting him.

Kyoya was making his way towards the door when he felt a tug at his sleeve. "Kyoya-senpai, wait..." Haruhi trailed off. Where was she going with this again?

"Yes?" He said patiently. She took a deep breath before replying.

"Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?" She blurted out. Kyoya was taken off guard for a second. He was not expecting that. She always seemed to surprise him everyday. That's one of the reasons he was so infatuated with her.

"You're the most underrated person I've ever met." She continued, making him more confused.

"Oh?" He said curiously, merely raising an eyebrow. Now she had his full attention.

"I-I mean..." she stuttered. She had to recompose herself.

"You do all the hard work here, and you always do it in the shadows. Even though you're the third son, you try your best to exceed all expectations and are one of the kindest people I've ever met! You literally make yourself look bad when in reality, you are so selfless sometimes. I don't know what we'd do if you weren't around anymore. I don't think we tell you how much we need you in this club. And though you act like you hate him, we all know you really love Tamaki-senpai! You'd do anything for him! That's why..." she trailed off.

"That's why push me towards him all the time. Because you want him to be happy, even if it's at the cost of your own. Because you could never betray that friendship he gave you that warmed your cold heart. You may be a manipulative bastard sometimes, but that's just one of the many qualities that we all love about you! Even though you act composed, you hide your eyes behind fake prescription glasses to hide your emotions! But even after all that, you still manage to stay in the shadows and suffer alone.

You may think you can be alone and bear everything by yourself, but just know, we're always here for you. I know you don't join in some of the Host Club's antics' because you think it's improper, but I know that sometimes you really do want to just act like the teenager you are. You stay up late working on god knows what just to help Tamaki's dumb dream to become and stay a reality! You are the most devoted and loyal friend I know. And that's why I think..." she turned her eyes up to him, "you're the most underrated person I've ever met."

Kyoya's eyes were wide open. He forgot to put a glare on his glasses, baring all his shock to her.

"H-how did you...?" He could barley get a sentence out. When did she notice all this?! He quickly recomposed himself, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, creating a glare.

"How do know what you're saying is true? How do you know that I'm really not just a manipulative bastard that does everything for merit? How do you know you're right? How could you possibly know?" He was so caught off guard, he let a few stray tears down his cheek, all composure now snapped. For once, he couldn't keep his cool.

He suddenly felt small arms wrap around him. "Because I know my senpai is a genuinely good person. I know that his small sacrifices should never go unnoticed, no matter how deep in the shadows he does it. And because," she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "He deserves happiness too." She smiled that smile that made any man drop to his knees. Kyoya then realized something. He no longer had to put up a facade around her, as she would see right through him.

He leaned down to her level with a small barley noticeable blush from her kiss. Though she didn't notice that first. No, what caught her eye was a rare sight. _The_ Kyoya Ootori smiling a real smile, tears streaming freely down his cheeks. "For the first time..." he swooped down, kissing her passionately. He smiled into the kiss with her. They pulled apart, panting. "For the first time, I can be myself around someone. Thank you for telling me that, Haruhi."

She smiled affectionately, reaching up to grab his glasses. "You won't be needing these anymore." He chuckled genuinely, with a real smile.

"You know Haruhi..." she looked to him, interested. She merely raised an eyebrow. just like he did earlier. He kissed her lovingly, as she kissed back with just as much emotion. He broke away from her again, and smiled.

"You deserve happiness too."

* * *

A/N: I really love this pairing so much, and I thought Kyoya got such little appreciation. I love his character so much and it seemed like he was the most underrated Host next to Hunny and Mori. Let me know what you thought in the reviews, or if I can improve in any way. I may make another Oneshot where a Haruhi appreciates the twins, a little friendship fic maybe, I don't know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
